


Arianne

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Arranged Marriage, Christmas, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family Secret, First Meeting, Happy Ending, Mention of Characters' Death, Mystery, Romance, Sherlolly Secret Santa 2020, unilock (uni-aged)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: It’s 1930s’ and Molly is resigned to being wed to a man chosen by her widowed father; a man who is less than impressed with her ...that is until her curious nature leads to uncovering a certain family secret. Meanwhile Mrs Hudson needs to deal with her troublesome niece that all of a sudden ascended on her quiet abode while Doctor Watson just hopes for a quiet village life. As all their lives intervene during one Christmas, all hope is not lost and the dire future, they all feared, may not be so dire after all.My Sherlolly Secret Santa gift to the ever lovely CumberCougars.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2020





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> Here is my newest chaptered fic. It's my Sherlolly Secrect Santa Gift to the ever lovely CumberCougars! Thank you for your patience and being such a wonderful person you are :)  
> I hope you'll like this fic, I remember you telling me you liked 1920s/1930s aus best and I just knew I had to write this piece as your gift.  
> Lots of love! <3  
> Please note, it's not beta read and I'm going to take a slightly different (than general consensus) route with Molly's father character.

**Arianne**

**xxx**

**Chapter One**

**xxx**

The night was dark and quiet as it is quite often in the countryside. Only the moonlight, shining occasionally from the clouds, gave a slight visibility to the lone figure approaching the modest cottage. A window on the ground floor slid open without a creak and the lone figure slipped inside. Clothed all in black, with their head covered, the lone figure creeped around the house to their destination.

Quietly, they opened the door and sneaked into the well furnished, warm bedroom. They walked to the bed and leaned over, hand barely touching the shoulder when--

“Argh!” the person on the bed yelled, having been woken up abruptly. “Good heavens!” they heaved a sigh of relief as the sight before them.

“Sorry, Aunt Martha, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The lone figure smiled apologetically, as they sat down on the bed. 

Mrs Hudson binked then looked at the young woman seated in front of her and raised an eyebrow. “Not meant to scare me? By breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night?!”

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. “I thought I’d slip in quietly. I'm on the run, you see, and I didn’t want to wake the maid.”

Just as she finished the old maid, that served Mrs Hudson, barged inside the bedroom with a fire poker branded in her arms, ready to strike the attacker of her mistress. 

Mrs Hudson snorted. “Well, that went according to the plan!” She shot a look at her niece then turned toward her maid. “It’s ok, it’s only Miss Mary.”

Mary smiled charmingly at the other woman. “Hello, Jane. I am so sorry for all the kerfuffle.”

The old maid lowered the fire poker and smiled back. “Hello, Miss Mary.”

Mrs Hudson sighed. “Please go back to bed. I’ll deal with this,” she assured her maid then turned toward her niece. “Now, what have you done?” she asked with a knowing look. 

Mary just shrugged and smiled innocently. “Well, a photographer from The Post saw me leaving the Night Bunker. He might have even taken a photo of me…”

Mrs Hudson’s eyes bulged. “The Night Bunker?!” Not that she should act all that offended herself, taking into account her own, rather colourful, youth.

Mary had the decency to look chastened anyway. “Ghastly, I know, but those places are all the rage nowadays,” she tried to smile it off then looked serious once more. “What’s worse is that I was seen with Tony Hartley, and now his wife is citing me in the divorce.” 

Mrs Hudson put a hand to her cheek. “Oh, Mary!”

“Oh, it’s a fearful stink, I know.” Mary sighed. “Daddy’s on the warpath and, um... I was thinking I need a place to lay low until he calms down.” She smiled charmingly at the elder woman. “And where better than with my favourite aunt?” 

Mrs Hudson just pursed her lips. “Mm-hm.” 

Mary kept on smiling, her eyes huge and hopeful. 

xxx

Molly tried to get a better look at the big mansion she and her father were heading to. It was tall and made of light brown stone, surrounded by tall trees, lots of tall trees.  _ At least it looked like it’s going to be beautifully green around here in the summers _ , Molly thought to herself dejectedly. At the moment, the naked tree trunks were covered with a fair amount of white snow.

Her father was humming a silly Christmas song as he carefully drove the car on the grovel path leading to the property. She wished she could share his mood, but this turn of events had never been anything that she wanted. And her inevitable fate successfully killed her festive mood. 

They passed a tall oak tree towering over a gate to the main courtyard and her father took the right turn to pass under it. Molly looked at the buildings that were more visible now from the other side of the gate. The property was an impressive mansion, remembering times well past. And yet up close, even an untrained eye could tell the buildings were in a desperate need of repair. 

Her father parked the car in front of the main entrance. A gust of cold wind entered the car as he opened his door to get out and Molly put her gloves on. She took a deep breath then followed. 

Her father stood in the middle of the courtyard, gazing at the mansion with shining eyes and a satisfied smile. “Play your cards right, and you can be a mistress of all this,” he said merilly. 

She looked at him with a stone face then turned toward the main entrance that had just opened. 

“Eeh, Lady Miriam. How lovely to see you!” her father called, heading toward a dignified, well dressed woman. Her striking blue eyes were sharp as she gave them a cursory glance. 

“Mr Hooper,” she greeted Molly’s father exchanging a hand. Her father shook it firmly. “Do come in,” the old dowager said and headed inside, clearly expecting them to follow. 

“Thank you,” Mr Hooper nodded and, after giving Molly a look, stepped inside. 

Molly sighed and then with a decisive nod, entered the mansion, bracing herself for her fate.

xxx

“...so it’s Mrs Barnaby at 11, followed by Mr Jones, and then the Williams sisters in the afternoon,” Mrs Turner droned on as Doctor Watson took notes of all his home appointments for the day in his calendar. He was still fairly new to the countryside and hoped to make a good impression on the people. A quiet village life was something he was truly looking forward to after the horrors of war and army service. 

“Ooh,” Mrs Turner continued, “and I said you’d call in on Lady Miriam, see how Ruby Jewel is faring. The baby went to a nice family in Guildford thanks to Father Ruthford’s help, but I do wonder how Ruby will cope with Musgrave Hall. Oh, it's a grim old place, but, then, she was not exactly spoilt for choice. Not many are keen to take on girls of loose morals.”

“Yes, well, thank you, Mrs Turner,” Doctor Watson smiled tightly at her. “I think I have it all written down. I’d better start the day then.” 

“Yes, of course,” Mrs Turner nodded. “Will you be home for lunch?”

Doctor Watson looked at the map of the area trying to see where exactly the people on his home appointments list lived. “I don’t think so, Mrs Turner, just for dinner, ok?” he decided. 

“Of course, I will have it prepared then for 6 o’clock,” the older woman replied.

“Yes, thank you,” Doctor Watson nodded then turned to prepare his bag for the home visits. 

Mrs Turner hovered around the doorway, fidgeting a little. “May I take a break around noon then, Doctor?”

Doctor Watson paused and looked at her surprised. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but today was also a cleaning day, and Mrs Turner was paid for that service as well. 

“It’s just that Mrs Hudson had an unexpected visitor last night. Her niece is staying over and she asked me to help her babysit.”

“Ah, I see, the child is young then?” Doctor Watson asked as he returned to packing his bag.

Mrs Turner laughed. “Oh, nothing of the sort, the young miss is already 25!” 

Doctor Watosn’s eyebrows raised at this. “And she needs babysitting?”

Mrs Turner, who Doctor Watson had already learned about to be quite the gossipmonger, leaned over a little. “She is kind of a troublesome one, sir, but charming!” 

“I see. Well then, I don’t see why you can’t take the break, just as long as my dinner will be served on time,” Doctor Watson said with a wink. 

Mrs Turner blushed. “Thank you, Doctor, I’ll be back in no time to prepare it,” she nodded and left with a smile. 

Doctor Watson just shook his head. A troublesome young miss in need of being babysit. Not someone he was looking forward to meeting. 

Alas, fate had other ideas. 

Two home visits later he was on his way to the Musgrave Hall to check on Ruby Jewel and how she fared in her new position as well as do the next postpartum check-up. He was cursing silently the amount of snow that was on the road leading to the big mansion, when he saw two figures heading toward him from the opposite direction. He recognised one of them. 

“Ah. Mrs Hudson, good afternoon!” he called and raised his hand in greeting. 

The older lady smiled as she stopped to see who was calling her. “Doctor Watson! Good afternoon. Are you on your way to Musgrave Hall as well?” she said with a smile as Doctor Watson caught with her and her companion. 

“Yes, I have an appointment there,” he nodded and glanced at the gateway leading toward the courtyard. 

Mrs Hudson gasped. “Surely not Lady Miriam?” She looked in concern toward the big house. 

“Oh no,” Doctor Watson assured her, “just one of the servants. Are you on your way there as well?”

“Yes, I want to introduce my niece to the Lady. She, the Lady that is, and I are good old friends.” She smiled then pointed to the young lady standing next to her. “Have you met my niece? This is Miss Mary Morstan.”

John Watson was no longer easily taken by beauty and young woman’s wiles. He assumed the war had stripped him of the sentiments and he wasn’t really looking for a companion due to his nightmares and depression. The move to the countryside was supposed to be not only a place to start over, but also a medicine for his own worn soul. He planned to be alone and so far was quite happy with the arrangement. Alas, all those musings went out the window the moment he saw the blue-green eyes of Miss Mary Morstan and her mischievous smile. 

“Oh, er, no... no, I haven’t,” he stumbled as he extended his hand in greeting toward the mesmerising young lady. “How do you do?” he said, his eyes memorising the angular lines of Miss Morstan’s lovely face.

Miss Morstan smiled widely at him, her eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun. “How do you do, Doctor?” 

Mrs Hudson tutted, looking from one to another with calculating eyes. “Well, shall we go, then?” She pointed toward the courtyard. 

Doctor Watson blinked. “Ah, yes, let’s,” he nodded and fell next in step with the young woman, taking a peek at her once in a while. 

Mrs Hudson took the other side of Miss Morstan and gave her a stern look. 

“Now, best behaviour, Mary,” she cautioned sharply, as she headed toward the door to knock. 

Mary just rolled her eyes and Doctor Watson couldn’t help but smile at her in return.

“Lady Miriam!” Mrs Hudson called as the door opened almost immediately. 

“Martha! What a surprise!” Lady Miriam said as she blinked at them, her voice strangled, then she looked behind her friend to the other two people standing behind her.

Mrs Hudson turned around and pointed to her companions. “This is Doctor Watson.”

Lady Miriam nodded. “Ah yes, you are supposed to check on Ruby, please come in, I’ll call her right away.” She opened the door wider to let them all inside. 

“Thank you, Lady Musgrave,” Doctor Watson nodded as he entered. 

“I think I have told you already my name is Miriam Holmes and you can address me as Lady Holmes or Lady Miriam,” Lady Miriam said with authority. 

“Very well then, Lady Holmes,” Doctor Watson agreed with a small smile. 

The lady in question just nodded at him, closed the door behind them, rang the bell next to it, and then looked at the third party expectantly. 

“Oh, I don't think you've met my niece, Mary, yet,” Mrs Hudson introduced hastily. 

Mary took a step forward and exchanged a hand in greeting. “How do you do, Lady Musgrave?”

Lady Miriam looked her up and down with a frown on her face. “General Morstan's girl. I know you by, er... reputation,” she finished with disdain, ignoring the stretched out hand. 

Mary’s eyes narrowed as she lowered her hand. 

“Well, Mary will be staying with me for the time being and I thought I’ll get the introductions out of the way,” Mrs Hudson explained. 

“I see.” Lady Miriam gave them all a tight smile. 

Just then a young girl in a maid suit appeared in the doorway. “You called, Milady?”

“Yes, the Doctor is here to see you, if you will take him to your quarters,” Lady Miriam said, pointing to Doctor Watson.

“Yes, Milady,” Ruby nodded with an unhappy look on her face, as she waited for the doctor to get to her side.

“Oh! And how are you settling in, child?” Mrs Hudson asked. She and Mrs Turner were involved in the placement of the young girl at Musgrave Hall after her indiscretion was dealt with, to help her start anew. 

Ruby turned back toward Mrs Hudson. “Very grateful to Her Ladyship for the opportunity,” she said in a monotone voice, as if repeating a learned by heart formula. 

Lady Miriam snorted under her breath then looked out the window. “I spy my house guests,” she said then looked at those gathered in the hall. “Will you excuse me while I fetch them for tea?”

Mrs Hudson looked out the window as well and saw an older man leading a young girl around the courtyard and showing her some of the things on the surrounding buildings. “Anyone I know?” she asked. 

“Oh, hardly.” Lady Miriam waved her hand dismissively. “Just Norman Hooper - common as muck, but rich as Croesus - and his daughter, Molly,” she said in a businesslike voice. “A milksop, but, thankfully, educated, as I intend her for my Sherlock.” 

Mrs Hudson looked at her old friend surprised. “An arranged marriage? You said you’d not do one for your children.”

Lady Miriam bristled, as a painful look flashed on her face. “Unfortunately, not all of us are in a position where we can do as we please!” she snapped then turned around, ready to fetch her guests, then she paused and took a deep breath. “You are, of course, welcome to stay for the tea as well,” she said over her shoulder in a milder tone then looked at the maid. “Ruby please, bring Doctor Watson to the parlour as well.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ruby nodded as she led the doctor out of the hall. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Lady Miriam said with a curt nod and promptly left.

Mrs Hudson winced. It was true that the remaining Holmeses weren’t ones to act as freely as they would have wanted to. Not since one misfortune after another befallen the family. 

First, there was the death of the youngest Holmes child, barely four, many, many years ago; then several years later a fire happened which not only damaged half of the Musgrave Hall but, even worse, took Lord Holmes’s life with it. After that the family trust fund fell under bad investments and it wasn’t until the eldest, Mycroft, took over it, that the family finally fell on good times. But even that didn’t last. Last year a car crash cost the eldest, Mycroft, and his new bride their lives. 

All of that had left the family, led at the moment by Lady Miriam, the Dowager of Musgrave Hall, in dire times facing even more dire and tough decisions to make. There weren’t many options to save the family inheritance. One, to be precise. The second son, young William Sherlock. And he was as troublesome as Mrs Hudson’s niece, Mary.

xxx  


End of Chapter One

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks. They all mean a lot!   
> This chapter has been beta-read by MizJoely <3 all the remaining mistakes are on me.   
> Enjoy!

xxx

Chapter Two

xxx

Sherlock kicked the car engine up a notch as he took the familiar turn toward his hometown. He pursed his lips as he glared at the unchanged sights and landmarks. He would have given a lot not to be coming here for Christmas; alas he had no choice anymore in the matter. In frustration, he accelerated the car even more. As the automobile slid rather too easily on the snow-covered grovel path, however, he hit the brake, slowing it down a little - his elder brother’s fate still fresh in the back of his mind. 

If only Mycroft had been more careful, he sneered, then he, Sherlock, would have been left to lead his life as he pleased. Not that he had been doing anything interesting in particular. Boredom was a regular state he found himself in, after all. His brain needed constant stimuli so he spent most of his time looking for anything that would keep his mind occupied. He had been secretly quite hopeful when he had managed to leave his childhood home for London, finally having been old enough to start uni. He was looking forward to living in the city, to breathe in all the hustle and bustle, to occupy himself with it all.

But of course, it all had to go down the drain! He had barely managed to relocate to the city, when Mycroft went and offed himself, leaving him to fulfil the family duties. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. That was not what his life was supposed to be about!

His eyes narrowed at the ever growing residence in front of him, as he neared his destination. He had still tried to attend uni after Mycroft’s death but it didn’t work as he had hoped it would. His peers were dull and stupid and insipid and the major his mother had ordered him to switch to didn’t really hold his interest at all. He could never really see himself as a _ lawyer _ . Maybe if he had been allowed to do medicine or continue science studies like he had wanted at first… alas his brother’s death ruined everything. 

It was ruining things even now. 

He scowled once more as he turned the car right, going around the big oak tree right under the familiar gateway. Since he had dropped out of his law studies last spring his mother had set on a different path for him to do his duty for the family. And the time had finally come. There was no turning back. He might have tried to make himself as unsuitable as possible to all the girls of the ton over the past year, but his mother had still managed to find him one. And he was expected to do his duty over the break. 

Getting shackled with a wife! 

He stopped the car right in front of the main entrance then hit the steering wheel in frustration and cursed. He killed the engine and glowered at Musgrave Hall, his childhood home that had led to so much heartache over the years. He wished he could just leave it all behind, forget it all and let it rot. But doing so would result in the selling of his family home, and there were  _ reasons _ he could never allow that to happen. He sighed and left the car. 

The door to the manor opened right away and his mother rushed out, her eyes blazing. “You were supposed to be here for lunch!” she hissed at him, gripping the wool shawl thrown over her shoulders. 

He shrugged. “I was unavoidably detained,” he replied. 

His mother eyed him from head to toes, her eyes shrewd. “In an all-night drinking den?” She scowled at him, then leaned closer and hissed once more, “I am warning you, Sherlock, do not embarrass me!” 

Before he could reply she turned around with a smile on her face, just as an older man with a young girl neared the car from the side gardens.

“Mr Hooper!” his mother called, “I hope you are ready for afternoon tea. As you can see, Sherlock has finally arrived and will join us. I have some other guests as well, I hope you don’t mind.” She shot Sherlock a pointed look. 

Sherlock barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes but took a step toward the older man anyway. “Mr Hooper, sincere apologies for my tardy arrival,” he said, trying to change the grimace on his face into a real smile as he shook the man’s hand. 

He turned toward the young girl standing behind the man. “And Miss Hooper.” He took her gloved hand in his as well. “Delighted to see you again.” 

She gave him a weak smile then looked down and he inwardly sighed. She hadn’t changed at all. Still as shy and quiet as she had been the last time he had seen her during Mycroft’s funeral. 

“Why all the formality?” Mr Hooper interrupted jovially. “I think you’ll find she answers to Molly just fine.”

Molly shrunk into herself a little more, eyes glued to the ground, her shoulders tense. Sherlock pursed his lips, holding back a retort. What could he say? They both knew they could do nothing to prevent the arrangement their parents had already set up. 

“Lady Miriam,” a voice called from the doorway and Sherlock smiled for the first time since coming to his childhood home. “You should get inside before you catch your death in this cold,” Mrs Hudson called as she looked on anxiously. 

“Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock called, smiling fondly at the elder woman, then put his arm around his mother. “She is right, we’d better get inside,” he said to her as he marched her inside. No matter their differences at the moment, he didn’t want her getting sick. 

“Sherlock.” Mrs Hudson smiled at him as they entered the hall. “I hope you aren’t making any trouble for your poor mother.”

“Of course not, I never do,” he shot back, making his mother snort in a rather unladylike fashion. 

Sherlock grinned at the ladies as his mother turned toward their guests. “Please do enter, Mr Hooper, and you too Miss Hooper.”

“Please call me Norman, Lady Miriam,” Mr Hooper said with a confident smile. “After all, there is no need for formality, eh?”

Lady Miriam faltered, then smiled tightly in return. “Yes, of course Mr ...Norman.”

Ruby, the maid, came to gather the coats from the Hoopers and Sherlock. Doctor Watson followed her into the hall, his cane squeaking on the old stone floor with each step he took.

“Lady Miriam,” Mrs Hudson called as she put on her coat. “Doctor Watson is already done with Ruby and I think it’ll be better if we left you to your guests. We don’t want to impose.” 

Sherlock looked behind her to see who else she referred to and his eyes widened. “Mary Morstan, what in the devil are you doing here?!” He shot her a smile as he moved to greet her.

“Sherlock!” Mary called with a smile of her own as she stepped toward him.

Lady Miriam narrowed her eyes at them.

“Time for bad behaviour.” Sherlock muttered to himself as a crazy, half baked plan started forming in his mind. He walked toward Mary and not only allowed her to embrace him but pressed her cheek in return. “I could ask you the same thing!” he said loudly, putting on a bit too thick the happy tones in his voice. His arms remained looped loosely around Mary’s shoulders as he gazed at her. 

“Long story.” Mary eyed him suspiciously, even though her face was graced with a small smile. 

Sherlock smiled at her widely, trying to convey his need for her to play along. “We  _ definitely  _ must catch up,” he said with emphasis. 

Mary blinked at him then widened her eyes innocently. “Oh, yes!” she agreed enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling, lips barely holding an amused smile. 

“Well, sadly, Miss Morstan is just leaving,” Lady Miriam interjected sharply, happy to use the excuse Mrs Hudson had just given her a mere minute before. She glared at her son.

Sherlock turned toward his mother, while still keeping one of his arms around Mary. “Then she must return for Christmas dinner tomorrow, as she’s in the area,” he insisted, his eyebrows raised in a challenge. 

Lady Miriam pursued her lips but nodded. “Of course.” She turned toward Mrs Hudson. “You are both more than welcome,” she said with a tight smile. 

Mrs. Hudson smiled apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I have an engagement in London. But if you need someone to make up numbers, I can attest to Doctor Watson’s attributes as a dinner guest.” 

Doctor Watson blinked. The scowl that had graced his face as he glared at the half embrace Sherlock and Mary were still in disappeared as he turned toward Lady Miriam. “I…”

Mrs Hudson continued with a calculating glint in her eyes. “I’m sure he will be grateful to share a Christmas dinner with others, as Mrs Turner has told me he planned to spend the day alone!” 

Doctor Watson cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red as he looked down. 

“Oh that cannot be, alone on Christmas!” Mary called and looked pleadingly and unabashedly at Lady Holmes, who sighed. 

“Well, in that case, Doctor Watson, can I persuade you to join us?” Lady Miriam turned toward the man in question, and for the first time her face brightened with a small but real smile. 

“I… It would be my pleasure, Lady Holmes” he smiled politely at Lady Miriam, his hand tightening on his cane. 

She gave them all a stiff nod. “Well, that’s settled, then. Shall we? Mr...  _ Norman _ , Miss Hooper. If you’ll both follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms. Sherlock, I expect you can see our remaining guest out without any problems?”

Sherlock glared at her. “Of course, Mother.”

She shot him a pointed look and left the hall with Mr Hooper right behind her. 

Sherlock’s gaze caught Miss Hooper’s as she turned to leave as well and their eyes locked for a second. Time seemed to fade. His heartbeat accelerated and he felt a pang in his chest. Something deep inside him resonated with the soulful look in her eyes. She looked just as sad and disheartened as he felt and for a second he wished he could soothe the pain in her. After all she didn’t have a hand in their forced situation any more than he.

She blinked and turned, leaving the hall, and the spell was lost. 

Sherlock stared after her a second longer, then frowned at himself. 

“Well then, Mary, we’d better be going.” Mrs Hudson interrupted his funk, addressing her niece. 

Sherlock looked back at them, and felt a twinge of unease. Although he had no doubt Mary would be pleasant company, suddenly his idea to invite her didn’t seem as such a good one at all. A pair of dark sad eyes flashed in his mind and he shook his head with a huff. It was all for the best and if his plan worked, he and Miss Hooper would be free to do as they please after Christmas. 

“You didn’t tell me you had an engagement in London for tomorrow,” Mary said to her aunt as she put on her coat. 

“Well, child, you may be on the run from your father, but  _ I _ am not, and I plan to spend Christmas day with him,” she said primly, her eyes twinkling.

“What about me then?” Mary scowled at her aunt. 

“You, from what I gathered, have been quite successfully invited to Musgrave Hall, against Lady Miriam’s wishes.” Mrs Hudson shot a glare at Sherlock. 

He just shrugged. “The more, the merrier.”

Mrs Hudson looked at his face a second longer then turned with a smile toward the third person in the hall. “Speaking of more, I don’t think you two have been properly introduced,” she said, looking from Sherlock to Doctor Watson. 

“Oh, right,” Mary said, “Sherlock, this is Doctor Watson.” She smiled genuinely at the blond man. “He is new to this area, and apparently already quite revered as a good physician.”

Doctor Watson’s posture straightened even though he looked away in embarrassment. “Oh, well, just doing my job,” he said. 

“Nonsense, I think convincing village people to trust you is quite a feat.” Mrs Hudson smiled. “And this lanky lad here is Sherlock Holmes, the heir to this whole lot,” she said, gesturing to the house in general.

Sherlock scowled at Mrs Hudson. “I could live without that addition, thank you very much.” He turned toward the elder man and nodded at him. “Welcome. Hope you  _ aren’t  _ expecting much of Christmas around here.” 

Doctor Watson smiled tightly at him. “Sounds better than what I had planned before.” 

Sherlock just nodded at him once more and followed them to the door. He could tell Doctor Watson was an army doctor, and one by choice not by happenstance. A village was not a place for such a man, and he predicted he would become bored with it all by next Christmas. 

He looked for a moment at Mary and Doctor Watson as they talked animatedly, walking toward the gate, the latter’s cane all but ignored, swishing in the air above the snowy path.

He smiled at the sight. 

Well then, maybe not. 

Especially if Mary stayed longer. 

xxx

End of Chapter Two

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)  
> Next ...the plot thickens :P   
> See you in two days!

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> Next, we meet Sherlock.  
> Updates should be every other day.


End file.
